


No One Else Can See

by wirewrappedlily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Things go BOOM, things are not good when they go boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd kind of wanted the last thing he ever saw to be Harold. It was why he'd been almost weak with gratitude when Harold appeared on the top of the Department of Defense building. He'd absolutely ached to send Harold away: he'd give anything to make sure Harold didn't get hurt because of him. </p><p>But now it was beyond either of their control, and the last thing John would ever see, even if a miracle occurred, would be Harold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else Can See

He'd kind of wanted the last thing he ever saw to be Harold. It was why he'd been almost weak with gratitude when Harold appeared on the top of the Department of Defense building. He'd absolutely ached to send Harold away: he'd give anything to make sure Harold didn't get hurt because of him. 

But now it was beyond either of their control, and the last thing John would ever see, even if a miracle occurred, would be Harold. 

Harold's hand was shaking as he touched the burned skin around John's eyes, on the tops of his cheekbones, and his breathing was wet with tears. "John, I'm sorry." Harold's voice wobbled, and John reached blindly for him with his broken and bloodied hands. 

"Wasn't your fault." John shook his head once, his hand finding Harold's flank, his fingers too weak to grasp, to do anything but touch, a spot of warmth on Harold's side. "You're hurt, too…" John mumbled, knowing the moisture he could feel under his hand was blood just because he knew. 

"It's okay, John. The blast...the authorities will be on their way. Just stay with me 'til then." 

"Not sure I can, Harold, but I'll try. For you, I'll try." 

"That's all I can ask, John. That's all I've ever been able to ask. You can give me miracles, John, give me this one." Harold slid John up, his hand wrapping over John's forehead to hold his head in the curve of his shoulder. "John, you can do this. If anyone can do this, it's you. You're not supposed to die like this." 

"Harold...last thing I saw was you. It's okay, Harold." 

"No, it’s not!" Harold snapped, cutting himself off with a sob. "John, you make or I won't, either." 

"That's cheating, Harold." 

"Fighting fair is for amateurs, John."


End file.
